totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheZobe/Rules
Ok, some people are arguing and such so here are some rules, because I realise...OH CRAP WE DONT HAVE A RULES PAGE YET! Wiki Rules #Be polite to all users and remember, disagreeing isn't wrong. However, being nasty is. #Please don't swear, many young users use this site. #Do not vandalise the pages, or change character biographies. Improving spelling and grammar is ok though. #Do not edit other people's Userpages unless editing a "friends" section. #Please respect that all Admins were chosen for a reason, though if you believe one has misbehaved, talk to me in the irc. #Please do not spam anywhere. Ban rules #All users will get one warning if they misbehave, if they continue, they will get a 3 day ban. #If a user has been offensive, rude, destroy the site and become a trouble, they will be perma banned. #If an Admin has been banned, they will be moved down to Rollback. #If a Rollback has been banned, they will be moved to regular user status. Becoming an Admin/Rollback #If you have been banned, you still have a chance. We all make mistakes and it's always ok to improve. a ban is punishment enough. #Do not ask to be an admin/Rollback, you will be noticed if you do a lot of the work on the site, welcome new users and become a well known member of the community. #It does not take 2 days to become an admin. Blogs #They need to have a point. Don't make blogs that simply say "hi how are you", we have an irc for that. #Do not create a blog to complain about another user. #You are allowed to post your own fanfictions and images for your blogs however, blogs are your space and you should be allowed to express. Thanks for reading guys, this wiki is for everyone and I want everyone to have a fun time! -- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 10:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Also, many people are asking why certain people are admins. TheZobe - Obviously I am since I make TDC. Sprinklemist - has always helped out with artistic views of TDC and in general, he's obviously admin worthy if you look at FFWIKI Samtastic450, TotalDramaAddict, Dakotatoons - were all made admins as they are friends of mine who showed an interest in the wiki being created. TT - decided to be the one to create the wiki, so now he is admin. (and Im trying to figure out how to stop him being beaurocrat) Now, I realise the reasons for some are not great. So, for the next few days, I'm going to see how all admins post and do their work on the page, and how many regular users do, then at the weekend, I will choose my admins. If I believe an admin does well but shouldn't be an admin, I will move them down to rollback, if they aren't doing as great as they should be, regular user status (sorry, but you'd have to work your way up). So, it's ANYONES game! :) -- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 11:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts